Save the Citizen
by Luckylily
Summary: The consequences of having won the annual Save the Citizen competition, WarrenLayla!


A/N: Thanks to the encouragement given to me after having posted 'A Mothers Perspective' I've had plenty of Layla/Warren creative juice flowing! Many thanks to Polaris for being my beta for this story!

This is another stand alone, but I hope you enjoy it.

As always the characters do not belong to me!

-----------------

**Save the Citizen**

"Three…two…one…Stronghold and Peace win!" Coach Boomer's voice rang throughout the gym.

The crowd screamed wildly at the announcement as the buzzers sounded, signalling the end of the final.

The entire day at Sky High had revolved around the Save the Citizen tournament; it had been a round robin, with over twenty teams entering. Each team that won their match progressed through to the next round; those that lost were out for another year.

The students streamed out into the devastated arena, surrounding Will as Warren stalked off towards the showers.

Will smiled, laughing at the exuberant students as they jumped up and down. He kept an eye out for his friends though, making his way towards them once they were in his sights and gave Zach a high five in greeting.

One person was missing though. "Where's Layla?"

--------------------

The door banged closed behind her, but the students were so caught up with excitement in the gym that Layla knew none of them would notice.

The male changing rooms were nearly deserted.

Assorted clothes were spread out over benches, drinks bottles left lying about, but Layla ignored the mess and continued into the maze of grey lockers and sweaty t-shirts.

"So why aren't you out there with all the others being congratulated?" She asked.

Warren smirked as he turned to face her, "There's only one person I want to be congratulated by." He told her.

"Oh really?" Teased Layla, taking in the sight before her.

Things didn't get much better than this. Warren Peace was stood in front of her dressed in nothing more than the school regulation shorts that were slung low on his hips.

For all that he hid his body behind layers of clothing, Warren Peace had a killer body.

Broad shoulders, nicely toned abs, and those well-muscled arms all lightly tanned to a golden brown. The sight of so much skin made her mouth water.

"Really," he stated moving closer to Layla.

His skin prickled as he felt her gaze running over his body and he smiled smugly to himself at her fascination with his body.

She cleared her throat and looked up into his eyes, and moved a little closer. "And just how does this 'person' congratulate you?" Layla asked, a coy smile playing on her face.

"I'm sure you'll be able to come up with something," Warren whispered into her ear, his hands settling onto her hips.

"I'm sure I can," Murmured Layla in agreement. Standing up on tip toes, she let the majority of her weight lean against Warren. Her lips were almost level with his now, but she made no move to close the gap, and instead opted to keep him in suspense.

"Layla…" Warren warned her, his voice dark with frustration.

A smile pulling at her lips she darted up to press a kiss to his cheek and started to draw back.

Before she could get very far though his arms looped around her, one firmly around her waist, the other entangled into her hair.

"That's all I get," he growled, "as a reward for my deeds of heroic bravery and-"

To stop the flow of words coming from his mouth, Layla pressed her lips against his own, stopping the words in the most pleasurable way she knew how.

Stunned for a second, it didn't take Warren long to recover and kiss her back. He ran his tongue against her bottom lip, sliding his tongue into her mouth the instant her lips parted enough for him to do so.

Layla gasped in surprise at the sudden attack on her mouth and the sound thrilled him enough to do it again.

He'd always been so gentle and patient before, but today he was far more intense than he'd ever been with her before. He wasn't waiting for her to make the first tentative move but stealing what he wanted without asking.

He nipped at her lips, soothing the sting by drawing it into his mouth and healing it with his tongue.

Without any instructions Layla's arm's wrapped themselves around his neck, her fingers tangling in the long strands of hair and pulling him closer.

The feeling of her pressed against him, her hands clawing at him, demanding he come closer was intoxicating.

Breaking away from her mouth despite her whimpered protest, Warren turned his attention to the white skin along her throat marred only by freckles. Layla's head lulled to the side with a sigh as he sucked on the soft skin.

Layla let out a moan of contentment and the sound inflamed him even more. His teeth bit down into her neck and he gave a low chuckle as Layla arched against him with a loud gasp.

Releasing her neck from his grasp, Warren moved his lips back to her mouth and treated her to slow, tender kiss.

Breaking away as breathing became an issue for the both of them, he didn't move far away as he rested his forehead against hers, his hair falling forward and hiding their faces from view.

They stood like that for a long moment and the Layla slid her hands from his hair, sliding them down to cup his jaw, her thumbs caressing his cheekbones as she did so.

She watched with a soft smile as he closed his eyes with a deep sigh, turning her against his locker so that he could lean against her. His weight was heavy but comforting and she encouraged the intimacy by dropping one arm from his face down around his waist and holding him tight.

Tilting her head, she dotted butterfly kisses across his face, and rather than withdrawing from what he would sneer at as a soppy, pathetic display if he ever caught anyone else doing it, he complained when she missed a spot, informing her that she would have to start over.

With a giggle Layla complied voicing no protest.

For someone that went out of his way to be difficult around people, Warren was surprisingly insightful and affectionate in private.

With a murmur of contentment, he turned his head, tucking his face into her neck and resting it there.

The hand that had been cupping his jaw slid up over his shoulders and she rubbed at the tense muscles soothingly.

"Tired?" Layla asked quietly.

"Mmm," he agreed. "Burnt out."

Layla snorted in amusement at his phrasing but said nothing else. The confession he'd made was true, while affectionate in private he'd never particularly let her fuss over him unless he was dead on his feet.

It wasn't at all surprising he was as tired as he said. Especially after the number of matches he'd competed in, each had run for five minutes a time, and the matches had continued through lunch, the competitors eating between matches when they got the chance. He'd taken some hard hits as well, and as much as Warren liked to pretend he was invincible, she knew otherwise.

Already she could see a bruise blossoming over his right shoulder in numerous shades of purple.

Resting her cheek on top of his head Layla closed her eyes momentarily and let the world drift away.

The tranquillity between them shattered as they heard the thump a door banging opening and closing.

"Layla? Warren?" Will's voice echoed through the locker room.

Reluctantly they released each other.

"Guess I better go," Layla uttered softly looking Warren in the eye.

He smirked, "Yeah, there would be hell to pay if you were caught in the boys' locker room." His eyes drifted down to her throat, and he reached up to rub the hickey he'd left with the pad of this thumb.

Layla blushed, and Warren smiled at her, amused by her reaction to their earlier activities.

Will's voice rang throughout the room, and the sound of footsteps soon followed. "Guys'? Hello?"

"Once they see that hickey, you do realise we'll not be able to keep things quiet any longer?"

Layla bit her lip nervously as she understood what Warren was saying. Taking a deep breath, she shot him a hesitant smile. "I think we've kept things quiet long enough."

He raised his eyebrow at her, and although he didn't smile, she could see glimpses of one threatening to break out across his face. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Warren smiled and crushed his mouth down onto hers, pulling Layla into his arms once again.

"Uh, guys? Guys?"

Layla giggled against Warren's lips, delighted at his response to her announcement. He gave a low growl at the sound and then sealed his lips over hers and thrusting his tongue into her mouth to tangle with her own.

"Guys?"

Without much difficulty they ignored Will.

After all, they had some more celebrating to do.

-----------------

The end!

Was it as cute as the last?!


End file.
